Nowhere Man
by Siyris
Summary: Yes it's true...it's The Beatles song "Nowhere Man" uh....Duo's POV and some thoughts on Heero. I know i suck at summeries and song fics please R


Disclaimer:  Don't own the song…don't own the show… come to think of it; I don't own much of anything.  Enjoy. ^_^

Setting: some boarding school where Heero and Duo are on a mission together.

Song lyrics 

Nowhere Man

_He's a real nowhere man,_

_Sitting in his nowhere land,_

_Making all his nowhere plans,_

_For nobody._

            Once again Heero was tip tapping away on his laptop making plans: plans for if we are discovered, plans for how to escape, plans to contact Dr. J, plans for our mission, plans for our next mission, plans for everything he could think of.  I am really getting sick of it.  I looked out of the window of the room that we shared and down on to the basketball court below.  I wondered why Heero didn't ever go and play with the other boys…he was really good at basketball.  Then I remembered what the other kids called Heero, the nowhere boy.  At lunch, in study halls, all Heero did was make plans.  The other boys pity me for having to room with "Mr. Nowhere."

            Everyone knew that Heero made plans.  Some of the guys joked that they were for nobody to ever use.  They thought, since Heero never talked to anybody and that they, therefore considered him a nobody, that he was making plans for nobody.  Some of the more cruel students would make sure to let Heero know that he was nothing to them every time they saw him.  Like today, at lunch I saw some jerks walk by the bench that Heero was sitting on and I heard one say, "What a nice bench, and it's completely empty too!  Let's have a sit, shall we guys?"  Then one of the others said, "Nah, I think I smell something that died." And the last one said, "Maybe that's why _nobody_ is sitting here!"  Then I watched as they went off to join the jocks; they were laughing as hard as they could.  I had wanted to stick up for Heero, but I knew that he would only get mad at me for it.

_Doesn't have a point of view,_

_Knows not where he's going to,_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

            We had the next week off.  Since it was towards the beginning of the school year, a lot of the students were going to be decorating and personalizing their rooms.  I decided that, even though we were only going to be here for a relatively short time, we should at least make it our room a little different from the unused rooms.  With this in mind, I ran a question by Heero, "Hey, Heero, posters or lights and stuff?"

            "What? What are you talking about, Duo?" he said in reply, pausing in writing an  e-mail to Dr. J.

            "The room, of course!" Really, I thought, this guy can be so think.  "What do you want to do to personalize this place?" I asked.

            "I don't care," he paused, then spoke again, "Neither should you, this is a temporary arrangement; we could get the order to move on at any minute."  He returned to his e-mail.  Damn, I thought, he really doesn't care.  Then I spoke again:

            "Maybe I shouldn't but I do; you don't know when the order is going to come, for all you know it could come in three months!  I'll tell you what, I'm NOT going to spend the next three months in a plain white room!!"  I guess that I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I mean he was right and all, but having a roommate that has no opinion, doesn't speak much and when he does is always right can get on anyone's nerves.

            A week later I had gotten my way with the room.  One day, I started wondering where our next mission was going to take us.  I asked Heero, not really expecting an answer; there wasn't one.  The scientists never told us where our next missions were gonna be until they gave us the orders to go ahead and go in.  None of us pilots ever knew where we were headed till we left for it, often we didn't know until we were halfway there.

_Nowhere man, please listen,_

_You don't know what you're missing,_

_Nowhere man, the world is at your command._

            After awhile at school I started to feel sorry for Heero.  If he would just open up, he would be really popular.  But as it was, with him not talking to anyone but me, the other kids were scared of him and so they shunned him.  Already, only two months into the year, half the girls had crushes on him.  One day I brought up the topic of him making some friends.  His response was the usual one of "we can't endanger the mission."  Some of the time I could swear that he's really an android or something and not human at all.  But then there are the times like last night that prove that he is _definitely_ human.  Last night I woke up for whatever reason and went into the bathroom to get a drink to help me fall back asleep.  When I got back in bed, I heard a strange sound coming form Heero's bed.  It took me a minute to figure out what it was and when I did, I thought that I had mis-heard.  It was crying.  Heero was crying.  I listened and I heard things like "why do they hate me" and "what did I do wrong."  The poor guy sounded truly depressed.  It wrenched my heart.

_He's as blind as he can be,_

_Just sees what he wants to see,_

_Nowhere man can you see me at all?_

            Some of the time I wonder if Heero ever notices me.  I mean notices me as a person rather than just another pilot.  I really wish he would.  Two weeks ago I gave him a note confessing my love for him; he ripped it up and used it for scratch paper on a math test.  Last week, I took to buying him lunch and carrying stuff for him; he didn't say thank you once.  Late last week he got sick, I brought him all of his homework and took double notes for him and yet again he didn't seem to notice.  Earlier this afternoon I gave him a kiss, hoping that he could pick up such a blatant hint.  All that he did was punch me in the stomach and tell me that, as gundam pilots, we had no life but the life of our missions.  Great, here comes the lump of ice now.  He's walking up to me; maybe he wants to apologize…maybe not.  I turn away from him but he grabs my shoulder and tries to talk to me, I don't let him and kiss him again, he smacks me and leaves the room.  I want to be mad at him, but I can't; I can't get that look in his eye out of my head; I can't get that look of pleasure out of my mind.  He seemed to have liked the kiss.  And then it hits me, he had kissed back.  I think to myself, maybe he does care after all.

_Doesn't have a point of view,_

_Knows not where he's going to,_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

_Nowhere man, don't worry,_

_Take your time, don't hurry,_

_Leave it all till somebody else_

_Lends you a hand._

            We had gotten the order to move out and on to the next mission.  While trying to leave our last mission we had gotten into a mobile suit battle.  Wing Zero had gotten some pretty extensive damage and Heero was going to fix it up before we left for our next mission.  Can't say I blame him; never know when or where OZ is going to attack next.  We had spent the night in an abandoned storage shed.  Based on the slant of the sunlight filtering through the windows, it was around 6:30 am.  I got up and saw that Heero was already working on his suit.  I called up to him, "Hey, Heero, why didn't you wait for me?  You know that I was gonna help ya, right?"  He gave me the usual "hnn" answer and kept working.  I grabbed a toolbox and climbed up to where the damages were.  I started working next to Heero.  When we finished Heero got in Wing and I got in Deathscythe and we flew off.  On our way to where we were meeting the others (we were _all _involved in the next mission) Heero vid-screened me.

            "Hey Duo," he said,

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks for the help." He blushed a little bit (Wow, I thought, I didn't know that perfect soldiers could blush.) then he said, "I love you too."  I was confused at first, but then I remembered the note that I had given him two months ago that he had used as scratch paper.  And I smiled.

_He's a real nowhere man,_

_Sitting in his nowhere land,_

_Making all his nowhere plans_

_For nobody._  

Soooooo…how'd you like it?  Please Review. Oh yeah…I know I suck at songfics so don't be too hard in your flames k? ^_^

Ja ne


End file.
